


Piezas sueltas

by apocrypha73



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia, Comfort/Angst, Guilt, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocrypha73/pseuds/apocrypha73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de varios meses buscándole, Steve por fin encuentra a Bucky y le lleva con él a Avengers Tower. Pero ayudarle a recuperarse no es fácil, especialmente cuando resurgen viejos sentimientos que complican aún más las cosas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piezas sueltas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izumi_Silverleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumi_Silverleaf/gifts).



> Escrito para el Amigo Invisible 2014 de la comunidad theavengers-esp.livejournal.com

 

Se podría decir que es el fin de una era. S.H.I.E.L.D. ha caído, Hydra se ha quitado la máscara, Nick Fury se ha convertido en un fugitivo y la Viuda Negra ha dado la cara en el Congreso frente a un montón de cámaras de televisión. El mundo al revés, en cierto modo. Sin embargo, para Steve Rogers todo eso es poco más que ruido de fondo. Lo único que a él le importa, lo único en lo que puede pensar, es encontrar a Bucky.

 

Dedica a ello todas sus energías, día y noche. Tiene ocasión de sentirse agradecido por la presencia de Sam alrededor de un millón de veces durante las semanas que dura su búsqueda, porque de no ser por él, que le obliga a comer con regularidad y a dormir un mínimo de horas diarias, Steve probablemente habría caído enfermo, supersoldado o no supersoldado.

 

Tardan tres meses en encontrarle.

 

Cuando por fin dan con él es en el lugar que, a posteriori, debería haber resultado más obvio: en Brooklyn, en los alrededores de su antiguo barrio. Bucky ha estado viviendo en la calle todo ese tiempo y apenas logran identificarle con la mugre que lleva encima, la ropa que le queda grande, la barba mal recortada y el pelo grasiento. Pero es él, y lo más importante de todo es que, sólo con mirarle a los ojos, Steve sabe que ha empezado a recordar.

 

En el callejón apenas entra la luz del día, pero Steve no necesita más para darse cuenta de que ésa no es la mirada vacía que le dirigió el Soldado de Invierno en aquel puente, cuando se le cayó la máscara. En sus ojos hay un destello de reconocimiento, y aunque la parte sensata del cerebro de Steve le avisa de que lo más probable es que le recuerde de su pelea en el Helitransporte, él decide ignorarla. No es sólo eso. Es algo más profundo y más antiguo, está seguro.

 

—¿Buck?

 

Sam intenta retenerle, le dice que vaya con cuidado, pero eso Steve ya lo sabe. No porque le preocupe que Bucky pueda hacerle daño, sino porque podría asustarle si avanza con demasiada brusquedad, hacer que saliera corriendo. No está dispuesto a perderle ahora que le ha vuelto a encontrar, y por eso se acerca despacio, con un ojo puesto en los cuatro o cinco indigentes que flanquean a su amigo y que parecen a punto de cerrar filas en torno a él a la menor señal de peligro. Salta a la vista que le han “adoptado”. Esta gente, desconfiada por naturaleza y por necesidad, ha necesitado apenas diez semanas para entregarle su lealtad. Suena imposible, pero conociendo a Bucky, a Steve no le sorprende en absoluto. De hecho, está seguro de que se habrá ganado su confianza en menos de un mes.

 

—Bucky, ¿me reconoces? ¿Me recuerdas?

 

Se pone en cuclillas delante de él. Bucky está sentado sobre una caja de madera, cerca de un bidón de metal en el que arde un fuego que huele a demonios. La cabeza de Steve queda más o menos a la altura del hombro de Bucky en esa postura, y tal vez sea un afortunado accidente o tal vez el subconsciente de Steve lo ha hecho a propósito, pero así es como solía mirarle antes de que el suero del supersoldado le hiciera más alto que él. La nostalgia le clava una garra en el centro del pecho, que Steve intenta disimular con una sonrisa triste.

 

—Sé quien eres —responde Bucky—. Y creo que... Creo que te recuerdo, pero no estoy seguro. A veces aparecen imágenes en mi cabeza, pero en ellas tienes un aspecto diferente.

 

—Más bajito, ¿verdad? Y más delgado —asiente Steve, y esta vez su sonrisa es genuina—. Sí, lo sé. No impresionaba mucho por aquel entonces. Fue una suerte que siempre estuvieras tú ahí para rescatarme del abusón de turno.

 

Sus palabras han debido de remover algo en el pozo de la memoria de Bucky, porque su expresión cambia ligeramente, como si le hubiera asaltado una punzada de dolor pero hubiera sido tan breve que ya no recordara dónde la había sentido. Baja la mirada, respirando un poco más deprisa y más profundo que antes, tomándose un momento para recomponer sus emociones. Al fin vuelve a levantar la vista hacia Steve, y sus facciones se han endurecido con una mezcla de resignación y de cautela.

 

—¿Has venido para encerrarme en una de las prisiones de alta seguridad de S.H.I.E.L.D.?

 

Steve niega con la cabeza.

 

—S.H.I.E.L.D. ya no existe. Nadie tiene autoridad para encerrarte en ninguna parte. Y aunque no fuera así, yo no lo permitiría. No, Bucky. He venido para llevarte a casa.

 

Bucky le sostiene la mirada, en silencio, durante un momento que se prolonga hasta hacerse casi insoportable. Parece que quiere contradecirle pero no le salen las palabras. El callejón, los mendigos, incluso Sam, todo parece desaparecer a su alrededor, como si se vieran el uno al otro desde los extremos opuestos de un túnel.

 

—No sé dónde está mi casa —dice Bucky por fin.

 

Steve vuelve a sonreír y le tiende la mano.

 

—Pero yo sí.

 

 

 

 

Tony no hace ningún comentario sobre el aspecto de Bucky cuando Steve le lleva a la Torre Vengadores. De hecho, se limita a darle la bienvenida y a preguntarle si quiere tener su propio apartamento o prefiere compartir el de Steve. Y no es que su llegada sea una sorpresa precisamente; Steve le contó todo acerca de su búsqueda en cuanto aterrizó en Nueva York, así que ya estaba avisado de que irían, antes o después. Sin embargo, nadie le había prevenido del estado en que se presentaría su nuevo huésped, y aun así lo encaja con un aplomo admirable.

 

Deciden que Bucky se quede en el apartamento de Steve. A él le sobra espacio de todos modos, y prefiere estar cerca por si su amigo le necesita. O mejor dicho, cuando le necesite. Porque lo hará, está seguro. Steve no tiene ni idea de cómo funciona el proceso de recuperar la memoria cuando te la han borrado varias veces pero, con la suerte que tienen, seguramente será brutal, doloroso y terrorífico. En realidad, la idea le asusta más de lo que quiere reconocer. ¿Y si no está a la altura? ¿Y si, en vez de ayudarle, le perjudica por ignorancia? Tony, con su sutileza habitual—es decir, ninguna—le ha dejado la tarjeta de un psiquiatra que solía trabajar para S.H.I.E.L.D., pero Steve no cree que Bucky quiera recurrir a él y, de todas formas, no se atreve a sugerírselo. Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo con su mente en manos de extraños, lo que necesita ahora son amigos.

 

Después de darse una ducha, afeitarse y ponerse ropa limpia que, para colmo, es de su talla—ropa de Steve, y cuando piensa que hubo un tiempo en el que habría sido imposible que nada suyo le estuviera bien a Barnes siente como si le dieran un puñetazo en el pecho—, Bucky parece sentirse mejor. Aun así, todavía no ha perdido ese aire cabizbajo e incómodo, como si estuviera convencido de que no le corresponde estar allí y que sólo es cuestión de tiempo que los demás se den cuenta y le pongan de patitas en la calle.

 

Si es eso lo que espera, Steve sabe que se va a llevar una sorpresa.

 

—¿Y bien? —pregunta de forma estúpida, desesperado por romper el silencio. Porque todos sus sentidos le dicen que ése que está ahí es su mejor amigo, pero no se comporta como él, y Steve se siente como si hubiera saltado a una realidad alternativa. Es mucho, muchísimo peor que despertarse en pleno siglo XXI después de haber hibernado en hielo durante setenta años. Más extraño, más desconcertante. Bucky ha sido la única constante en su vida desde que era un crío, y ahora está otra vez ahí pero no es realmente él, y eso... Eso es como si el sol se alzara un buen día brillando de color verde.

 

—¿Y bien qué? —responde Bucky en un tono neutro, inexpresivo, que hace que el estómago de Steve se caiga al suelo.

 

—¿Te gusta el sitio? —dice, forzando una sonrisa e intentando quitarle importancia. Dale tiempo, Rogers. Dale tiempo.

 

Entonces Bucky sonríe y a Steve se le para el corazón, porque ésa, _ésa_ es la sonrisa que recuerda. Ésa es la expresión de picardía que conoce mejor que su propio reflejo en el espejo. Ése sí es su Bucky.

 

—Depende —contesta—. ¿Podemos tirar al suelo los cojines del sofá?

 

Entonces es cuando Steve se rinde y salen volando por la ventana todas las promesas que se ha hecho a sí mismo y a Sam, de mantener la cabeza fría y contenerse para no abrumar a Bucky con sus emociones. Avanza hacia él en dos largas zancadas y le abraza con tanto ímpetu que casi se caen los dos al suelo.

 

—Dios, Bucky —exhala contra su hombro—. No sabes cómo te he echado de menos.

 

—Me gustaría poder decirte lo mismo, Steve —susurra Bucky sin soltarle, con un ligero temblor en la voz—, pero la verdad es que no sabía que tenía a alguien a quien echar en falta.

 

—Da igual. Eso da igual. Lo que importa es que ahora estás aquí.

 

Es familiar y al mismo tiempo extraño. Siente la diferencia entre el brazo metálico y el natural contra su espalda, y le sigue chocando eso de ser más alto que Bucky —nunca se acostumbrará a eso, jamás—, pero nada de eso importa. Vuelve a tenerle junto a él después de haberle dado por perdido en dos ocasiones, eso es lo que cuenta.

 

Esta vez se asegurará de no dejarle marchar.

 

 

 

 

Los Vengadores acogen a Bucky con amabilidad.

 

Los que no le conocían de antes responden a su presencia con naturalidad, como si sólo fuera un amigo más que Steve les acaba de presentar, sin el historial que acarrea. Y los que sí tuvieron la mala fortuna de cruzarse en su camino cuando aún era la marioneta de Hydra, o sea Sam y Natasha, mantienen la distancia pero sin llegar a mostrarle hostilidad.

 

Steve nota cuánto le desconcierta a Bucky esa reacción. Los recuerdos de antes de la guerra no son los únicos que está recuperando, también están volviendo a él las cosas que pasaron entre borrado y borrado de memoria. Las cosas que hizo para Hydra. La culpa y la vergüenza se asientan un poco más cada día sobre su conciencia, como si alguien estuviera cargando el platillo de una balanza con pequeñas piedrecitas, una a una. El peso de la responsabilidad le está afectando tanto que Bucky ha empezado a caminar con los hombros hundidos y la cabeza gacha cuando cree que nadie le ve.

 

Bucky alcanza su límite un día en el que están todos reunidos en el salón del cuartel general. Todos menos Thor, que tenía asuntos que atender en Asgard. No están haciendo nada especial, simplemente pasando el rato, pero por alguna razón Bucky decide que ya no lo resiste más: suelta el mando del videojuego al que está jugando con Clint, se levanta del sofá y se planta en medio de la habitación.

 

—¿Por qué sois todos tan amables conmigo?

 

Se produce un silencio incómodo, todas las miradas centradas en él. Clint pone el juego en pausa; Natasha levanta la vista de las piezas del arma que está limpiando sobre la mesa del comedor; Bruce y Tony interrumpen la conversación que estaban manteniendo al lado de la cafetera; Steve y Sam, sentados en el otro sofá, sueltan las cartas de póker sobre la mesita de café; y Pepper tapa con la mano el auricular del teléfono, dejando la conversación a medias.

 

—En fin, no es que me queje —continúa Bucky, con aire avergonzado, después de unos segundos de mutismo—. Os lo agradezco, en serio. Sé que lo hacéis por Steve, pero aun así os lo agradezco. Lo que pasa es que no entiendo... No sé cómo podéis actuar como si no pasara nada. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, cuatro semanas? ¿Cinco? ¿Cuándo vamos a dejar de fingir que aún no he recuperado la memoria y que vosotros no habéis leído mi historial? Todos los que estamos aquí sabemos las cosas que he hecho. Qué demonios, algunos de vosotros las habéis sufrido en carne propia.

 

Termina la frase paseando la mirada entre Sam y Natasha. Ésta última, después de un breve momento de duda, suelta el trapo y el aceite y se pone en pie.

 

—Yo también tengo un historial, ¿sabes? —le dice con suavidad, caminando despacio hacia él—. Muy parecido al tuyo, en realidad. De hecho, si no fuera porque alguien me brindó una segunda oportunidad en el momento preciso... —sus ojos se desvían hacia Clint sólo un segundo— …probablemente aún trabajaría para el KGB, o iría por libre como mercenaria. Soy la menos indicada para juzgar a nadie.

 

—Pero te disparé —insiste Bucky—. Dos veces.

 

Natasha se encoge de hombros, con su característica sonrisa de medio lado.

 

—¿Y crees que yo nunca he disparado a nadie? —contesta—. Además, no eres el primero que intenta matarme, ni serás el último. No eres tan especial, muchacho.

 

Le da una palmada amistosa en el hombro que le quita todo el hierro a su frase, antes de pasar de largo y sentarse en el sofá, al lado de Clint.

 

Bruce se adelanta desde la zona de la cocina, retorciéndose las manos en un gesto nervioso que los demás conocen muy bien.

 

—Yo ya he perdido la cuenta de la gente a la que Hulk ha matado —dice sin vacilación, torciendo los labios como si la confesión le hubiera dolido físicamente—. O quizá debería decir a la que _yo_ he matado. El otro tío no es otro tío, soy yo, sólo que no quería verlo así. Y no pasa un día sin que me pregunte a cuántos podría haber salvado si lo hubiera aceptado antes, si hubiera aprendido a controlarle un poco antes. Así que ya ves, no soy quién para tirarle la primera piedra a nadie.

 

Cuando Bruce guarda silencio, Sam levanta la vista hacia Bucky sin cambiar de postura en el sofá, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos entrelazadas delante de sí.

 

—Yo he estado en una guerra, tío —dice simplemente—. Nadie sale limpio de una cosa así.

 

No añade nada más, porque no hace falta. Bucky le ha entendido perfectamente, y también Steve.

 

Es el turno de Clint, por lo visto. El arquero se rasca la cabeza, repantingándose en el sofá, y cuenta su historia con naturalidad, incluso con cierto desapego. Como si se hubiera reconciliado hace tiempo con sus fantasmas y no le viera ninguna utilidad a hacer un drama de todo ello.

 

—A lo mejor ya sabes que aprendí a manejar el arco en el circo, pero lo que seguramente nadie te ha contado es que el tío que me entrenó no era precisamente trigo limpio. No voy a entrar en detalles ahora, sólo digamos que yo también tengo un pasado, ¿vale? Sin embargo aquí estoy, intentando aprovechar la segunda oportunidad que me han dado para ayudar en lo que pueda. Así es como funciona. Sólo se puede ir hacia delante, chaval. Lo que vamos dejando atrás ya no tiene arreglo, pero eso no quiere decir que tengamos que seguir haciendo lo mismo para siempre.

 

—¿Y también habrá una para mí? —pregunta Bucky en un susurro—. Me refiero a eso de la segunda oportunidad.

 

—Claro que sí —responde Clint—. Lo de las segundas oportunidades es algo así como la marca de la casa, como podrás comprobar viendo a este lamentable grupo.

 

Entonces, entre un montón de miradas de incredulidad, es Steve quien se pone de pie. Sus movimientos son lentos y pesados, como si realmente tuviera la edad que dice su partida de nacimiento, y Bucky empieza a protestar antes de que se haya erguido del todo.

 

—Ah, no, de ninguna manera —dice, negando con la cabeza—. Puede que aún tenga lagunas en la memoria, pero recuerdo lo suficiente como para saber que tú no tienes nada que aportar a esta conversación. No me jodas, Steve.

 

—Te dejé caer.

 

La voz se le ha quebrado un poco, pero la mirada que ha mantenido fija en los ojos de Bucky es firme y sólida como un muro de hormigón. E igual de denso es el silencio que ha caído sobre la habitación mientras el rostro de Bucky se contrae con una mezcla de demasiadas emociones como para poder distinguirlas.

 

—En aquel tren —continúa Steve en voz baja y grave—. No fui capaz de sujetarte y por culpa de eso has tenido que pasar por todo este infierno. Yo debería haberte salvado y no lo hice.

 

Bucky aprieta los labios, como si estuviera a punto de estallar —en llanto, en gritos o en una crisis de ansiedad, quién sabe— y sólo esté manteniendo el control por los pelos. La mano que no es de metal se cierra en un puño, un acto reflejo para ocultar su temblor, y respira hondo sin dejar de mirar a Steve. A estas alturas están tan concentrados el uno en el otro que los demás podrían salir del salón y no se darían cuenta.

 

—Eso no fue culpa tuya —dice al final.

 

—A lo mejor no —responde Steve—. Pero eso no hace que pese menos.

 

El silencio y el intercambio de miradas se prolongan todavía durante unos cuantos agónicos momentos más, hasta que Bucky baja la vista y parece salir del trance. Da la impresión de que acaba de acordarse de que hay más gente allí con ellos, porque sus mejillas se colorean y de pronto no sabe a dónde mirar. Hace un gesto vacilante, como si no supiera si sentarse o quedarse de pie, y al final se da la vuelta con un carraspeo.

 

—¿Y tú, Tony? —dice, tratando sin disimulo de disipar la extraña atmósfera que se ha creado en la sala—. ¿También vas a contarme una triste y oscura historia de tu pasado para hacer que me sienta mejor?

 

—¿Quién, yo? —replica Tony, dejando su café sobre la encimera y cruzando los brazos—. A mí no me miréis, yo he sido un puñetero boy scout toda mi vida.

 

Un coro de gruñidos y quejas acompaña a la lluvia de cojines, revistas y demás objetos diversos que cae sobre su cabeza.

 

 

 

 

—Capitán Rogers, tiene una llamada por videoconferencia.

 

—Eh... aah.. Gracias, Jarvis —responde Steve con torpeza; todavía no se ha acostumbrado del todo a eso de hablar con una voz incorpórea y que ésta le conteste como si fuera una persona—. ¿Quién es?

 

—Lo lamento, señor, pero no he sido capaz de localizar el origen de la transmisión.

 

Sólo con eso ya sabe que quien le llama es Fury; y sólo con saber que le está llamando Fury, sabe también de qué quiere hablar el antiguo director de la desaparecida S.H.I.E.L.D. El suspiro de frustración que deja escapar parece salirle desde el mismísimo estómago. Mantener esa conversación es lo último que desea hacer, pero no se engaña a sí mismo: podría retrasar ese momento, pero nunca evitarlo del todo. Antes o después Fury conseguirá acorralarle, y cuanto más tiempo pase, más débil será su posición. Mejor zanjar el asunto aquí y ahora, de una vez por todas.

 

Steve suelta el periódico sobre la mesa de desayuno y lo cambia por la tablet que descansa junto a su codo, la que Tony le dio cuando se fue a vivir a la Torre Vengadores.

 

—Rogers —saluda Fury cuando Steve acepta la llamada. Seco y al grano, como de costumbre.

 

—Fury —responde Steve, conteniendo justo a tiempo el impulso de llamarle “director”.

 

—He oído que encontró lo que buscaba, Capitán.

 

Steve suelta un bufido más cargado de sarcasmo que de humor, torciendo el gesto en algo que podría haber pasado por una sonrisa para cualquiera que no le conociera bien.

 

—Las noticias vuelan.

 

—Estar enterado de todo sigue siendo mi trabajo, Steve. Especialmente de lo que puede aportarme una ventaja estratégica sobre Hydra.

 

Lo había visto venir, pero eso no impide que a Steve se le erice el vello de la nuca.

 

—Olvídelo, Fury.

 

—Steve...

 

—He dicho que no.

 

—¿Ha empezado a recordar, sí o no?

 

—Eso no es asunto suyo.

 

Fury respira profundamente y luego suelta el aire con lentitud; Steve prácticamente le ve contar hasta diez mientras lo hace.

 

—Lo es, si la información que tiene Barnes en la cabeza puede ayudarme a acabar con Hydra de una vez por todas. Puede que a usted no se lo parezca, hijo, pero estamos en guerra.

 

Steve ha preferido bajar la mirada hacia sus propias manos mientras Fury hablaba, dándole vueltas a una taza de café que ya se ha quedado fría. Sin embargo, al oír esas palabras levanta la vista furioso, el ceño fruncido y prácticamente mostrando los dientes como un animal que ve amenazado a su cachorro. Fury apenas reacciona, tan sólo abre los ojos un poco más, pero el gesto es elocuente: ha jugado la carta equivocada y lo sabe.

 

—No me hable de la guerra como si yo no supiera lo que es —sisea Steve—. Lo sé mejor que usted. Y por eso sé que ganarla a cualquier precio es lo mismo que perderla. Búsquese otro modo de conseguir lo que necesita, Fury, porque no voy a entregarle a Bucky para que los científicos de S.H.I.E.L.D. hurguen en su cerebro como hicieron antes los de Hydra. No permitiré que vuelva a pasar por eso otra vez. Es mi última palabra.

 

Fury suspira, resignado, y se pasa una mano por la calva mientras hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Cuando levanta la mirada su expresión es severa aunque respetuosa. No lo admitirá, pero sabe que Steve tiene razón. Sin embargo, eso no le impide seguir insistiendo.

 

—No somos como ellos, Capitán, no le haríamos nada ni remotamente parecido. Sólo quiero hablar con él.

 

Steve se endereza en su asiento y le clava a Fury una mirada acusadora.

 

—He leído unos cuantos de esos archivos de S.H.I.E.L.D. que Natasha hizo públicos, Fury. Permítame que lo dude.

 

Fury suelta un resoplido de frustración. No se permite a sí mismo perder la paciencia, pero Steve sabe que el hilo está a punto de romperse. Aunque eso le da igual. Ni un ejército de agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. en pie de guerra lograría intimidarle para que dejara a Bucky en manos de un puñado de desconocidos en un laboratorio. Antes muerto. Que Fury se indigne tanto como quiera, de todos modos va a terminar esa charla con las manos vacías.

 

—¿Se ha parado a considerar la posibilidad de que Barnes _quiera_ ayudarnos a vencer a Hydra? —argumenta como último recurso—. También es un soldado. Y si hay alguien ahí que sea capaz de entender de verdad lo que está en juego, es él.

 

—Si fuera así, Bucky acudiría a usted en sus propios términos y cuando él lo decida —responde Steve sin dudarlo un segundo—. Pero tiene que ser por su propia voluntad. Nadie va a obligarle ni a manipularle, Fury. Nadie.

 

Lo recalca con la suficiente intención como para que se sobreentienda todo lo que no dice: que si alguien pretende llevarse a Bucky, tendrá que hacerlo por encima del cadáver de Steve. Y ya ha demostrado que no es un hombre fácil de matar.

 

Está claro que ya no queda nada más que decir, de modo que Steve se despide con brusquedad y corta la comunicación, soltando la tablet de nuevo en la encimera. Va a levantarse para echar al fregadero los restos del café cuando siente una mirada sobre él y, al darse la vuelta, ve a Bucky en el umbral de la puerta. Por el modo en que le mira, Steve sabe que ha estado ahí durante toda la conversación o, como mínimo, la mayor parte.

 

Todavía va en pijama, o al menos es la ropa que utiliza para dormir: un pantalón de chándal gris con el elástico flojo y una camiseta blanca con un agujero en el hombro que le queda al menos dos tallas demasiado estrecha. Prendas sacadas del armario de Steve, porque todavía no ha tenido tiempo de comprarse nada propio. Va descalzo, aún no se ha afeitado, se ha recogido el pelo en una coleta apresurada de la que escapan varios mechones y las ojeras destacan en su piel pálida. Está tan guapo que a Steve le quita el aliento. Y aunque ese pensamiento pasa por su cabeza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, es suficiente para hacerle sonrojar porque _maldita sea, Steve, éste no es el momento_.

 

El silencio sólo dura unos segundos, pero a Steve le parece que se dilata durante toda una vida. No puede apartar los ojos aunque le gustaría. De hecho, le encantaría salir corriendo y desaparecer. Sin embargo ahí está, clavado en su asiento, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante las emociones que ve reflejadas en el rostro de Bucky: alivio, asombro, admiración y gratitud en oleadas.

 

—Gracias —susurra con la voz rota.

 

—No, por favor... No me las des —contesta Steve—. Sólo le he respondido de la única manera que me parecía moralmente aceptable. No tiene ningún mérito especial.

 

Bucky sacude la cabeza con lentitud, apretando los labios. Casi da la impresión de que está intentando contener las lágrimas.

 

—Te equivocas. Sí que tiene mérito. Lo que acabas de hacer... No tienes idea de lo que significa para mí.

 

Steve se limita a mirarle en silencio, sin saber qué responder. El corazón le martillea a mil por hora dentro del pecho y siente que le falta el aire de repente.

 

—Bueno, es lo menos que puedo hacer, ¿no crees? —murmura con torpeza, frotándose el pecho de forma automática para intentar disipar la sensación de opresión que tiene alojada ahí—. Tú siempre cuidaste de mí. Ahora es mi turno.

 

Bucky se agarra al vano de la puerta con tanta fuerza que la madera cruje bajo su mano metálica. Parece que quiere decir algo más pero no se atreve, o no sabe cómo. Al final, después de un largo momento en el que siguen mirándose el uno al otro como dos estatuas, Bucky baja la cabeza, se da la vuelta y se marcha.

 

Y aunque es un alivio que la insoportable tensión del momento se haya roto, Steve siente un vacío por dentro y un impulso casi incontrolable de levantarse e ir a buscarle. No lo hace porque sabe muy bien la clase de estupidez que cometería si le tuviera delante otra vez en el estado emocional en que se encuentra. Hay demasiada historia entre los dos, demasiados sentimientos. Algunos están volviendo y otros nunca se fueron, pero entre todos le están enloqueciendo y ya no sabe cómo desenredarlos. Y si a él le están abrumando, está claro que volcárselos a Bucky encima está completamente fuera de toda cuestión.

 

Se pasa una mano por la cara, intentando calmarse. Aún cree que puede ver la silueta de Bucky dibujada en el vano de la puerta, como el negativo de una fotografía. Lo que no tiene claro es si se trata de un truco de la vista, o de un reflejo del hueco que siente en el corazón.

 

 

 

 

A posteriori, Steve se dice a sí mismo que debería haberlo visto venir. Todo estaba yendo demasiado bien durante demasiado tiempo, y las cosas nunca son tan fáciles.

 

Ocurre cuando menos lo espera nadie. Un buen día, sin ninguna razón aparente, cuando acaban de volver de dar una vuelta por Brooklyn. Es algo que hacen con frecuencia, porque Bucky no se ha olvidado de los amigos que hizo mientras estuvo viviendo en la calle, y se asegura de pasarse por el callejón cada poco tiempo para llevarles mantas, ropa de abrigo, comida, cigarrillos e incluso alguna que otra botella de licor para ayudar a combatir el frío.

 

Al regresar a la Torre, deciden subir al ático en vez de quedarse en su apartamento, para reunirse con los otros y pasar un rato con ellos. Tony y Pepper están enfrascados en la revisión de algún informe económico de Industrias Stark, mientras que Sam y Bruce están viendo en la tele un documental sobre construcción sostenible. A los demás no se les ve por ninguna parte. Steve y Bucky se sientan juntos en el sofá para ver también el documental y durante un rato todo es normal, todo está tranquilo.

 

La conversación que mantienen Tony y Pepper les llega en un murmullo de fondo del que apenas se entiende una palabra de cada veinte, hasta que Tony levanta de pronto la voz en una frase que sí se oye a la perfección.

 

—Pepper, llevo toda mi vida intentando salir de la sombra del gran Howard Stark, no me pidas que haga las cosas como él las haría.

 

Steve vuelve la cabeza para mirarles, pero ellos siguen enfrascados en su conversación como si no hubiera nadie más en la sala, volviendo a bajar la voz; no se están peleando. Más tranquilo, Steve se gira de nuevo hacia delante y, al hacerlo, su mirada se cruza con la figura de Bucky, sentado a su lado. Algo en su rostro le hace detenerse.

 

Su amigo está pálido, más de lo habitual; su respiración es rápida y superficial, y su mirada está fija en algún punto delante de sí pero no está enfocada. Desde luego no está viendo el programa de televisión.

 

—¿Bucky? —dice Steve en voz baja, cauteloso—. ¿Estás bien?

 

Su pregunta hace que todos los rostros se vuelvan hacia ellos, con distintos grados de preocupación. Sam y Bruce se incorporan en el sofá, mientras que Tony y Pepper interrumpen su charla a mitad de una frase. Bucky niega con la cabeza, aunque ese simple movimiento parece costarle un gran esfuerzo.

 

—N... No puedo... respirar —jadea.

 

—Tiene un ataque de ansiedad—contestan a la vez Sam y Tony, acudiendo junto a él con rapidez.

 

Steve se levanta inmediatamente de su asiento para acuclillarse frente a Bucky, cuyas manos crispadas sobre los cojines del sofá están empezando a desgarrar la tela, al menos en el lado de su brazo metálico.

 

—¡Bucky!

 

Exclama su nombre porque no sabe qué otra cosa decir, desesperado por ayudarle y frustrado por no saber cómo. Sam le aparta con gentileza y ocupa su lugar delante de Bucky, hablándole con suavidad.

 

—No te asustes, Barnes, no estás teniendo un infarto ni nada parecido. Vamos a intentar controlar tu respiración y se te pasará en un momento, ¿de acuerdo? Trata de concentrarte en mi voz y respira conmigo. Inspira... Espira... Inspira... Espira... Eso es, así. Despacio. Inspira... Espira...

 

Sam continúa guiando a Bucky del mismo modo durante varios minutos, hasta que éste deja de hiperventilar y su ritmo cardíaco se normaliza. Bruce le toma el pulso y asiente con la cabeza, mientras Pepper suspira con alivio. Sam le dirige a Steve un breve gesto afirmativo y después se aparta para dejarle paso.

 

Steve se sienta en el sofá junto a Bucky, que está sudando y todavía tiene la mirada un poco perdida, pero al menos ya no parece que se esté ahogando.

 

—¿Te sientes mejor? —pregunta, cubriéndole el hombro derecho con una mano.

 

Bucky se vuelve hacia él y asiente de manera brusca, un tanto descontrolada, pero firme. Steve le da un breve apretón con la mano que tiene en su hombro, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo. Luego se pone en pie y agarra a Sam por el codo para llevarle aparte un momento, dejando a Bucky al cuidado de Bruce, Tony y Pepper.

 

—¿Qué diablos le ha pasado? —pregunta con voz temblorosa. La visión de Bucky asfixiándose todavía danza delante de sus ojos, y tardará un buen rato en pasársele el susto.

 

—Un ataque de ansiedad. Es muy común en casos de síndrome de estrés postraumático, lo he visto muchas veces con los veteranos. Qué demonios, yo mismo tuve alguno que otro al principio, después de volver de Afganistán. No es agradable, pero no suponen un riesgo para su salud, no te preocupes.

 

—¿Que no me preocupe? ¡Sam, no podía respirar!

 

Sam asiente con la cabeza, volviendo la vista hacia Bucky con aire pensativo.

 

—A partir de mañana empezaré a trabajar con él unos cuantos ejercicios respiratorios por si le vuelve a pasar —dice, con la calma de quien tiene una larga experiencia en asuntos como ése— Eso ayudará.

 

—¿Crees que es probable que vuelva a ocurrir?

 

—No lo creo, lo sé. Francamente, es un milagro que haya tardado tanto en ocurrir por primera vez, teniendo en cuenta sus circunstancias. Se está adaptando mucho mejor de lo que nadie podría esperar, pero es inevitable que tenga secuelas.

 

—Dios... —murmura Steve, pasándose una mano por el rostro en un intento de calmar sus agitados nervios.

 

—Eh, vamos, anímate —le dice Sam, dándole una breve palmada en un hombro—. Barnes es un tipo duro, lo superará. Sólo necesita tiempo, paciencia y apoyo. Y para eso estamos nosotros, ¿no?

 

Steve levanta la mirada hacia Sam con una especie de media sonrisa insinuándose en sus labios.

 

—Pensaba que Bucky no te caía muy bien.

 

—Yo nunca he dicho eso —replica Sam, fingiéndose indignado—. Es sólo que los supersoldados a los que les han lavado el cerebro no me inspiran mucha confianza como norma general. Pero, como le dije a Fury, yo hago lo mismo que tú, sólo que más lento. Si a ti te cae bien, a mí me caerá bien antes o después.

 

Steve se echa a reír con suavidad, manos en la cintura y la cabeza gacha, moviéndola en sentido negativo.

 

—Gracias, Sam —responde al levantar la vista.

 

Vuelve a ponerse serio en seguida, porque a pesar de la habilidad de Sam para hacer que lo imposible parezca fácil, Steve aún sigue sufriendo por Bucky. Puede que ya no esté en manos de Hydra, pero lo que esos bastardos le hicieron todavía le sigue haciendo daño. Ojalá puedan librarse de ellos algún día, aunque presiente que el camino hasta llegar ahí será largo y difícil.

 

—No lo entiendo. Estaba aquí sentado, tan tranquilo. ¿Qué puede haberlo provocado?

 

—No hay forma de saberlo —contesta Sam, encogiéndose de hombros—. Estos episodios son imprevisibles hasta en los pacientes que han sufrido un único trauma y lo tienen perfectamente identificado. ¿En su caso? Ni idea. Ese tío tiene tanta mierda en su pasado que no sé ni cómo se mantiene en pie, Steve. Y la mitad ni siquiera la recuerda todavía, aunque eso no significa que no esté ahí, en alguna parte de su cabeza. El mero hecho de que no esté hecho un ovillo en un rincón de una habitación acolchada ya es todo un logro.

 

Steve asiente de nuevo con aire grave. No es fácil oír eso, pero sabe que Sam tiene razón. Y también que lo único que puede hacer para ayudar a Bucky es ofrecerle cariño y demostrarle que no está solo. Le da las gracias a Sam otra vez y regresa junto a Bucky en el sofá.

 

—¿Cómo estás? —le pregunta con suavidad—. ¿Te gustaría volver al apartamento y descansar un poco?

 

Bucky acepta, agradecido. Todavía parece un poco agitado por todo lo sucedido, pero cuando agarra la mano de Steve para ponerse en pie no se tambalea, y su paso es firme aunque lento mientras los dos salen de allí.

 

De vuelta en su propio apartamento, Steve le acompaña hasta el sofá y le ayuda a tumbarse, tapándole con una manta ligera y quizás arropándole algo más de lo estrictamente necesario. Si sus manos se demoran un poco más de la cuenta sobre los hombros y la espalda de su amigo, tratando de reconfortarle, nadie le culparía. A Bucky no parece molestarle, en cualquier caso. Más bien todo lo contrario, e incluso se diría que presiona levemente contra la palma de Steve, intentando prolongar el contacto. Cuando Steve hace ademán de apartarse para dejarle descansar, Bucky le retiene tomándole de la mano.

 

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Steve en un susurro, acomodándose junto a él en el borde del asiento.

 

—¿Crees...? —comienza Bucky, inseguro, con un ligero temblor en la voz—. ¿Crees que Tony sabe que maté a sus padres?

 

Steve siente como si le cayera una piedra de diez kilos en el estómago. Hace tiempo que sabe cuál fue la implicación del Soldado de Invierno en el supuesto accidente que mató a Howard y María Stark, y también ha sabido desde el principio que, cuando Bucky lo recordara, le abrumaría la culpa; especialmente ahora que él y Tony han empezado a hacerse amigos. Pero tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar como para preocuparse por eso, diciéndose que ya cruzaría ese puente cuando llegara al río.

 

Por lo visto, acaban de llegar al río.

 

—Oh, Bucky... —susurra, apretándole la mano con suavidad—. Eso es lo que te ha provocado el ataque de ansiedad, ¿no es cierto?

 

Bucky asiente débilmente con la cabeza.

 

—Cuando Tony ha mencionado a su padre, de repente lo he recordado —dice, temblando—. He visto sus caras de pánico justo antes de estrellarse. Yo conducía el camión que les sacó de la carretera... ¡Dios, Steve! ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho?

 

Se echa a llorar sin tapujos, cubriéndose la cara con la mano que Steve no tiene entre las suyas. El Capitán manda la prudencia al cuerno y se tumba como puede junto a él, o más bien medio encima, porque el sofá no da para más. Le rodea con sus brazos y acuna su cabeza contra el pecho, murmurando palabras de consuelo hasta que, poco a poco, Bucky acaba por calmarse.

 

Es el momento en el que estar abrazados de ese modo debería volverse incómodo, pero eso no ocurre. Steve no tiene ninguna prisa por moverse de allí y Bucky tampoco hace el menor esfuerzo por apartarle.

 

—Sería genial que pudieras elegir qué recuerdos recuperar y cuáles no, ¿eh? —murmura Steve.

 

—No quiero elegir, lo quiero todo —responde Bucky, también en voz baja—. Aunque duela. Quiero volver a sentirme completo, Steve. Odio esta sensación de tener un puzzle a medio hacer en mi cabeza y que alguien haya hecho saltar por los aires las piezas que faltan, para que me las vaya encontrando sueltas por ahí. Es desesperante no saber realmente quién soy.

 

Steve gira un poco la cabeza hacia él, retirándole un mechón de pelo de la cara.

 

—Yo puedo decirte quién eres. Eres el hombre más valiente que he conocido.

 

Bucky arquea las cejas y se echa hacia atrás tanto como le permite el reducido espacio del sofá, para poder ver mejor la expresión de su rostro. Le mira como si intentara deducir si está bromeando o no, pero Steve sabe que lo único que va a encontrar en su cara es la genuina admiración que siente por él.

 

—Cualquier otro que hubiera pasado por lo que tú has pasado vería su amnesia como una bendición —le explica—. No hay mucha gente que esté dispuesta a enfrentarse a sus demonios, Bucky.

 

—¿Y si los malos recuerdos fueran el precio por recuperar también los buenos? —pregunta Bucky en un susurro incierto—. ¿No merecería la pena entonces?

 

—Tal vez. Pero aun así, hace falta mucho valor para aceptarlos.

 

—O tal vez, los buenos recuerdos sean tan buenos que compensen por todo lo malo.

 

Lo dice mirando a Steve a los ojos con una intensidad que es imposible malinterpretar. No hay forma de que se esté refiriendo a otra cosa que no sean sus momentos juntos, y Steve siente despertar en él algo que llevaba mucho tiempo dormido. Se le hace un nudo en la garganta que no le deja contestar, ni apartar la mirada. No sabe si quiere acercarse a Bucky o huir de él, pero en cualquier caso no es capaz de moverse. Aguanta así durante varios segundos que se le hacen eternos, hasta que Bucky carraspea y baja la mirada, sonrojado de repente.

 

—Esto... No es que no esté a gusto aquí, Steve, pero se me ha dormido el brazo y...

 

—¡Oh, claro, claro! Perdona —balbucea Steve, poniéndose en pie casi de un salto.

 

—Creo... —Bucky se aclara la garganta mientras se levanta del sofá, sin mirarle directamente—. Creo que iré a echarme en la cama un rato. ¿Me avisas cuando sea la hora de cenar?

 

—Por supuesto. ¿Quieres que pida una pizza?—cualquiera diría que Steve se lo está consultando a la moqueta en vez de a Bucky, a juzgar por la fijeza con que la estudia.

 

—Genial. Nos vemos luego— se despide por encima del hombro, a mitad de camino por el pasillo.

 

De pie en mitad del salón, a solas, Steve se llena los pulmones con una inspiración profunda que luego deja escapar despacio, revolviéndose el pelo. Dios, no podría haber elegido un momento más inoportuno para revavivar esa llama en particular. Y sí, Steve sabe perfectamente que nunca llegó a apagarse del todo, pero durante muchos años fue algo manejable, que no se hacía notar. Un dragón dormido al fondo de una caverna. Sólo que ahora el dragón está desperezándose, justo cuando ya todo el mundo le daba por muerto, y viene dispuesto a demostrar que todavía le queda fuego para rato.

 

Pero no sería justo para Bucky. Lo que hubo entre ellos ocurrió, literalmente, hace toda una vida. Ahora son personas distintas, y Bucky todavía no ha recobrado del todo la memoria, ni ha aprendido a manejarse en este mundo moderno, ni ha hecho más amigos que los de Steve —los del callejón no cuentan, por muy auténtico que sea el afecto que le tienen; no están en condiciones de ofrecerle ningún apoyo—. Aún no se ha creado una vida propia, lo que significa que depende de Steve en muchos sentidos, incluso económicamente. Aprovecharse de esa situación sería muy ruin.

 

Y sin embargo, no puede quitarse de la cabeza el anhelo descarnado que ha visto en el rostro de Bucky cuando lo tenía tan cerca del suyo, en el sofá. Por un momento ha sido como volver atrás en el tiempo, a aquellas noches desesperadas después de cada misión con los Comandos Aulladores, borrachos de adrenalina y con el miedo a perderse el uno al otro aún latiendo en las venas.

 

Hasta que llegó el día en que se perdieron de verdad.

 

Steve se deja caer en el sofá, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Tras sus párpados cerrados, ve caer a Bucky por aquel barranco como si hubiera ocurrido ayer. Nunca ha conseguido borrar esa imagen de su mente. Tanto dolor por culpa de aquel momento, tanta soledad.

 

Desde que tuvo uso de razón hasta aquel fatídico día en el tren, la única certeza constante e inamovible que había tenido era la de que él y Bucky siempre estarían juntos, hasta que fueran dos viejos arrugados llevando a sus respectivos nietos a jugar al mismo parque.

 

Nadie sabe cuántas veces se ha imaginado cómo podría haber sido si las cosas hubieran sucedido de otra forma. Perdió la cuenta hace mucho tiempo. Desde luego, al volver de la guerra, esa relación —si es que se le podía llamar así, ellos no le habían dado ningún nombre— habría terminado. En aquellos tiempos habría sido impensable continuarla a la luz del día, y además él quería de verdad a Peggy; si hubiera podido compartir su vida con alguien, habría sido con ella. Pero, de un modo u otro, Bucky siempre habría estado ahí. Cerca. A salvo. Y feliz, si Steve tenía algo que decir al respecto.

 

Cada vez que leía un libro de historia se imaginaba viviendo esa época, como debería haber sido: Bucky y él descubriendo el rock & roll y apasionándose por ese estilo de música. Bucky y él escandalizándose ante el movimiento hippy. Bucky y él protestando contra la guerra de Vietnam porque _ésas no son las razones correctas para ir a luchar_ , _jovencito._ Bucky y él sufriendo porque el hijo de alguno de los dos hubiera sido reclutado.

 

Pero ahora es distinto. Ahora no piensa en hijos ni en nietos, ni en padrinos de boda ni en barbacoas familiares conjuntas cada cuatro de Julio. Ahora, al cerrar los ojos y permitir que su imaginación vuele libre, ya no mira al pasado que podría haber tenido, sino al futuro que podría tener a partir de ahora. Un futuro con Bucky a su lado. Salvando vidas, ayudando a la gente, marcando la diferencia.

 

Bucky en su equipo, Bucky en su apartamento, Bucky en sus ratos de ocio y también, si es sincero consigo mismo, Bucky en su cama. Mordiéndose el labio inferior para contener sus gemidos y sonriendo con malicia porque sabe exactamente lo que le hace a Steve verle así. Tan impaciente que ni siquiera es capaz de esperar a que se hayan quitado del todo la ropa, como solía ocurrir en la tienda de campaña que compartían durante la guerra.

 

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el respaldo del sofá, con un gruñido de frustración. Steve no es un hombre que use palabrotas con mucha frecuencia, pero en este caso sólo hay una forma de expresar correctamente la gravedad de su situación.

 

Está total y absolutamente jodido.

 

 

 

 

Pasean mucho por Nueva York. El motivo oficial es para que Bucky reconecte con la ciudad, que tanto ha cambiado desde que él creció allí, y también para ver si regresar a los lugares que le fueron familiares consigue desencadenar sus recuerdos latentes.

 

A veces funciona. Pasan junto a un edificio histórico, o recorren un barrio que por algún milagro arquitectónico se ha librado de una remodelación masiva, y de repente Bucky dice algo como “Eh, ¿no fue ahí donde tuve que rescatarte de aquel marinero pelirrojo que quería darte una paliza?” o “Aquí solía haber un cine, ¿verdad? Tú y yo veníamos todos los domingos. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué cerró?”

 

El otro motivo, el que ninguno de los dos menciona en voz alta, es que últimamente cada vez buscan más excusas para estar a solas. No es sólo Steve quien lo hace, también Bucky. De forma consciente o inconsciente, su amigo siempre parece encontrar alguna justificación para dejar al resto de los Vengadores fuera de sus planes. Para ser justos, los demás también colaboran, recordando de repente que tienen cosas importantísimas que hacer cada vez que ellos dos hablan de salir. Steve llegó a preguntarse si habría tensiones entre Bucky y los otros de las que él no era consciente, pero no ha notado nada raro cuando están todos reunidos, así que lo deja correr.

 

“Como en los viejos tiempos”, piensa, negándose con terquedad a pensar otra cosa. Siempre habían sido él y Bucky contra el mundo y ahora están regresando a esa dinámica, nada más. Después de todo, tienen mucho tiempo que recuperar.

 

Por eso Steve frunce el ceño y lanza miradas asesinas a Tony cada vez que éste les pregunta “¿Qué tal vuestra cita de anoche?”, mientras están todos desayunando. Bucky, sin embargo, se lo toma bastante bien, y casi siempre responde con una explicación sumamente detallada de las supuestas proezas sexuales que han realizado la noche anterior, parando sólo cuando Bruce ha enrojecido hasta las orejas y Clint está a punto de atragantarse con el café de tanto reírse.

 

Steve tal vez se enfadaría, si no estuviera demasiado ocupado intentando ignorar las imágenes mentales que las descripciones de Bucky han conjurado. No sería buena idea tener una erección en la mesa del desayuno, en especial cuando Natasha está sentada a su lado y no le quita ojo de encima.

 

De hecho, a Bucky parece hacerle una gracia inmensa que los tomen por una pareja, y lo peor es que ocurre con mucha frecuencia. Demasiada para el bienestar emocional de Steve.

 

—Es genial lo tolerante que se ha vuelto la gente hoy en día, ¿no crees? —comenta con jovialidad, acariciando con el dedo índice la rosa roja que la camarera ha dejado sobre su mesa, en un diminuto jarrón—. ¿Has visto cómo nos ha mirado esa chica cuando nos ha tomado nota? Prácticamente le salían corazones por los ojos. Casi me dan ganas de ponerme a hacer manitas contigo, sólo para hacerla feliz.

 

Steve se ríe con él, pero no puede evitar que su mano derecha se crispe ligeramente donde reposa sobre el mantel, al lado de sus cubiertos. De lo que no está seguro es de si quiere retirarla o acercarla. Bucky está hoy en uno de sus días buenos, cuando las sonrisas le salen sin esfuerzo y esos enormes ojos azules que tiene brillan de entusiasmo. Es uno de esos días en los que el remordimiento y el miedo le dan una tregua y vuelve a ser el Bucky desenfadado y cariñoso con el que Steve creció, aquel muchacho lleno de optimismo y confianza en sí mismo que partió hacia la guerra porque siempre quiso defender a los que eran más débiles que él. Es lo más hermoso que Steve ha visto en su vida, y sólo quiere envolverle con sus brazos y llevarle a algún lugar donde los malos recuerdos no puedan volver a tocarle. Le sangra el corazón al pensar que no puede protegerle de sus propios demonios, pero ningún escudo es capaz de lograr algo así.

 

Claro que eso no significa que Steve vaya a dejar de intentarlo.

 

Es una tortura. Steve pasa prácticamente todo su tiempo con Bucky, y de algún modo le parece que no es suficiente. Corren juntos por la mañana, comen juntos, intentan ponerse al día con la cultura popular juntos —con la inestimable ayuda de Sam, que resulta ser una valiosa fuente de conocimientos en ese tema— y duermen en habitaciones contiguas, pero a pesar de todo eso, Steve sigue teniendo una especie de vacío en el pecho que está esperando a que Bucky lo llene. Porque están todo el tiempo juntos, sí, pero no están _juntos_.

 

Y luego están esos momentos en los que Steve tiene la certeza casi absoluta de que Bucky siente lo mismo que él. A veces se da la vuelta y se tropieza con su mirada medio segundo antes de que la aparte, con una expresión de ternura y adoración que, en realidad, ha estado viendo en el rostro de Bucky desde que tiene memoria, pero ahora su corazón se empeña en aferrarse a ella para darle alas a sus alocadas esperanzas. O esas noches en las que se despierta gritando por culpa de una pesadilla y Steve casi arranca las bisagras de la puerta de su cuarto en su afán por llegar hasta él lo antes posible. Bucky está rígido de terror cuando Steve le abraza, pero en cuanto entra en contacto con su cuerpo toda la tensión le abandona, dejándole lánguido y dócil entre sus brazos como si supiera instintivamente que ahí está a salvo.

 

Contenerse para no besarle es el reto más difícil que Steve Rogers ha tenido que afrontar jamás, y tiene que hacerlo varias veces cada día. Sabe que está haciendo lo correcto, que cualquier otra cosa sería aprovecharse de su mejor amigo en su momento más vulnerable, pero eso no hace que le desee con menos fuerza o que le rebose menos el pecho cada vez que Bucky le sonríe. Le sorprende que todavía no le hayan salido canas por el estrés de estar tan cerca del objeto de sus afectos y no atreverse a hacerle suyo.

 

Sin embargo, en el fondo tiene que reconocer que no lo cambiaría ni por toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

 

 

 

 

Steve por fin logra convencer a Bucky para que se suba al ring con él.

 

No es que Bucky haya estado rehuyendo el ejercicio, precisamente. Sale a correr todos los días con Steve, compitiendo con él como dos críos para ver quién aguanta más y quién es capaz de ir más rápido, y también suele levantar pesas en el gimnasio con regularidad. Pero cada vez que Steve le proponía un combate mano a mano, siempre ponía alguna excusa.

 

Steve entiende los motivos, por supuesto que sí. Bucky tiene miedo de que, al sumergirse en las familiares rutinas de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, su memoria muscular desencadene algún programa implantado por Hydra en lo más recóndito de su cerebro y se vuelva peligroso otra vez. Él también tendría el mismo temor, si estuviera en su situación. Por eso, al principio no le presiona. Pero a medida que pasan las semanas y ve cómo Bucky le observa mientras entrena con los demás, cómo sus manos reproducen de manera inconsciente ciertos gestos, cómo sus pies se mueven inquietos mientras está sentado, sabe que su amigo echa de menos la intensidad y la adrenalina del combate. Steve recuerda su manera de luchar, letal y precisa, ágil, rápida, casi acrobática a veces. Es más un arte que una técnica, y semejante nivel de perfección sólo puede alcanzarse cuando se ama ese arte, con o sin lavado de cerebro de por medio.

 

Así que Steve insiste, y nota cómo poco a poco la resistencia de Bucky se va debilitando. En el fondo está deseando volver a intentarlo, sólo necesita asegurarse de que no hay peligro. Steve le repite una y otra vez que confía en él, pero que, de todas formas, si llegara a ocurrir algo, Tony tiene instaladas toda clase de medidas de seguridad en la sala de entrenamiento de la Torre Vengadores.

 

—Además, sólo estaremos tú y yo. Nadie saldrá herido —le promete, y añade con una sonrisa gamberra—. Por mí no te preocupes, si se te va la olla, sabes que puedo controlarte.

 

—Ah, así que estás muy seguro de eso, ¿no? —responde Bucky, sonriendo también a su pesar.

 

—Ya te he vencido antes.

 

—Me dejaste inconsciente como diez segundos, eso no es vencer.

 

—Te vencí, canijo.

 

—¿¡Canijo?! Ahora verás, niñato. Te voy a enseñar a respetar a tus mayores.

 

—Sólo tienes un año más que yo.

 

—Pero he salido del hielo más veces que tú en los últimos setenta años, así que técnicamente he crecido más.

 

—Dirás que has envejecido más, en todo caso.

 

—Vamos ahí arriba y te demostraré lo viejo que estoy.

 

Empiezan despacio, tanteándose mutuamente, reconociendo el terreno, y aumentan poco a poco la intensidad. Steve permanece atento al rostro de Bucky, buscando esos pequeños signos que todo el mundo emite sin querer y que anticipan sus intenciones. Pero su amigo está demasiado bien entrenado y sus hermosas facciones no traicionan nada. Aun así, conocerle tan bien como le conoce juega a su favor, pero ésa es una vía de doble dirección, incluso si Bucky no es consciente de hasta qué punto es capaz de leer a Steve. De hecho, sus fuerzas están tan equilibradas que la pelea parece coreografiada, cada uno adivinando los movimientos del otro y respondiendo en consecuencia, sin que ninguno de los dos consiga una clara ventaja. Es perfecto: grácil, elegante, impecable como una danza mil veces ensayada. Steve nunca se ha sentido tan en armonía con un oponente, tan sincronizado. Lo único que no entiende es por qué no lo han hecho antes.

 

Entonces se da cuenta. Nunca habían hecho eso antes. La sacudida es tal que se para en seco, de pronto, en medio del ring.

 

Es una suerte que Bucky tenga tan buenos reflejos, porque sólo gracias a eso consigue frenar a tiempo el puñetazo que había lanzado contando con que Steve se movería, y que habría estampado contra su ojo de haber seguido con su trayectoria.

 

—¿Ocurre algo? —dice, jadeante. Ninguno de los dos lleva un protector dental que les impida entenderse. Cuando Steve se lo ofreció a Bucky, éste lo miró con un escalofrío y se negó a usarlo, aunque no dijo por qué. En cualquier caso, Steve decidió no ponérselo tampoco.

 

El Capitán sacude la cabeza, como si saliera de un trance.

 

—No, no es nada, es sólo que... Acabo de darme cuenta de que ésta es la primera vez que tú y yo entrenamos juntos. En serio, la primera —añade, en respuesta a las cejas arqueadas de Bucky—. Nunca hicimos algo así antes de lo del suero porque yo era demasiado débil para este tipo de actividad física. Después vino la guerra y todo lo que... Bueno, los dos sabemos lo que pasó en la guerra, no hace falta recordarlo. La cuestión es que nunca habíamos tenido la oportunidad, hasta ahora.

 

—Bueno, en Washington nos sacudimos bastante —contesta Bucky.

 

—Sí, pero aquello no tenía nada de entrenamiento, Buck.

 

—No, supongo que no.

 

Steve pone las manos en las caderas, con guantes y todo, moviendo la cabeza en sentido negativo mientras suelta un resoplido.

 

—Y no sé, es muy raro —dice—. Te conozco de toda la vida. Íbamos al mismo colegio, jugábamos juntos por las tardes, me quedaba en tu casa cuando mi madre estaba de guardia... Prácticamente no nos despegamos el uno del otro hasta que empezó la guerra. No me entra en la cabeza la idea de que aún nos queden cosas por hacer.

 

Bucky le dirige una mirada que Steve no sabe cómo interpretar, antes de secarse el sudor con el antebrazo. Lleva el pelo recogido en una coleta, de la que se han escapado unos cuantos mechones que se le han pegado a la frente, y trata de apartarlos con tanta destreza como le permiten los guantes de boxeo. Fastidiado, empieza a desatarse uno de ellos con los dientes y Steve se quiere morir.

 

Se vuelve hacia un lado, agradeciendo el hecho de que su cara ya estuviera roja por el ejercicio; así se le notará menos. Es decir, siempre y cuando no siga mirando cómo Bucky sujeta el cordón con la boca y tira con suavidad hasta soltar el nudo. Para distraerse, Steve se dedica a quitarse sus propios guantes, poniendo en ello mucha más concentración de la que realmente necesita.

 

Por suerte la maniobra dura poco, lo que para Steve es una prueba irrefutable de que existe un Dios misericordioso en alguna parte. Bucky deja caer sus guantes sobre la lona y se echa el pelo hacia atrás de un manotazo impaciente.

 

—Para mí es distinto —dice—. Lo que de verdad me cuesta es distinguir lo que hemos hecho de lo que no. Hay un montón de fragmentos de escenas en mi cabeza, pero no sé cuáles de ellas son recuerdos, cuáles son ideas que me sugestionó Hydra y cuáles son directamente imaginaciones mías.

 

—Sabes que sólo tienes que preguntar, ¿verdad? —responde Steve, aferrándose con alivio al cambio de tema; sus guantes caen al suelo igual que los de Bucky un momento antes—. Yo estaré encantado de aclararte cualquier duda que tengas.

 

—Lo sé, lo sé... —balbucea Bucky, mirando hacia abajo mientras se revuelve el pelo, y... ¿es posible que se haya ruborizado?—. Ya sé que puedo contar contigo para llenar los huecos. Es sólo que... Bueno, supongo que me da miedo quedar como un idiota si te pregunto por algo y resulta que no ocurrió de verdad.

 

Steve frunce el ceño, tan sorprendido y extrañado por esa afirmación que literalmente retrocede un poco, como si necesitara tomar distancia para ver mejor una imagen que cree haber interpretado mal.

 

—¿Pero qué dices? —pregunta en tono incrédulo—. Por el amor de Dios, Bucky, se trata de mí. A lo mejor ahora mismo no te acuerdas, pero en alguna parte de tu cabeza sabes que yo sería incapaz de eso. Nunca te consideraría un idiota. Nunca.

 

Bucky aprieta los labios, como si tuviera una respuesta empujando detrás de ellos pero no quisiera dejarla sarlir. Desvía la mirada hacia abajo y a un lado, medio escondiendo el rostro, las manos en las caderas.

 

—Ya que lo mencionas, sí que hay algo... —dice al final.

 

—Tú dirás.

 

Bucky se vuelve hacia él, abre la boca para hablar, la cierra de nuevo, repite el proceso una vez más y baja la mirada otra vez, echándose el pelo hacia atrás mientras exhala el aire por la nariz con frustración. Steve está a punto de repetir que, sea lo que sea, puede preguntarle sin miedo, pero no llega a pronunciar palabra porque Bucky, de buenas a primeras, avanza hacia él con un gesto decidido en el rostro, le agarra por la nuca y le besa.

 

No es un beso brusco ni violento, no aplasta su boca contra la de Steve ni le sujeta con fuerza para que no escape. En realidad es suave, casi tímido, dejando siempre una puerta abierta para que Steve le aparte si eso es lo que quiere. Puede que sea por eso que Steve tarda varios segundos en entender lo que está pasando, y para entonces su cuerpo ya va unas cuantas millas por delante de su mente. Todo es pura sensación y su cerebro no es capaz de procesar nada más. Se siente como si estuviera bajando en picado por una montaña rusa y sus reflejos reaccionan en consecuencia, haciendo que se aferre con todas sus fuerzas al objeto sólido más cercano. A Bucky no parece que le importe, a pesar de los moratones que tendrá después con la forma de los dedos de Steve.

 

La falta de resistencia de Steve hace que Bucky se envalentone, y lo que empezó siendo un roce tentativo pronto se convierte en calor, saliva y hambre. La mente de Steve se inunda de recuerdos de besos como ése, intercambiados en el viejo sofá marrón de su madre, con un oído puesto en la puerta por si la señora Rogers volvía del hospital. Besos que sabían a desesperación y a culpa, cuando todavía creían que estaban haciendo algo malo, pero no podían resistirse de todas formas. Aquellos besos también le dejaban sin aliento y con la sensación de faltarle el suelo bajo los pies. Igual que ahora.

 

Sólo que ahora no tiene miedo de mirar a Bucky a los ojos cuando se separan para respirar, ni tampoco él le rehúye la mirada. Ya no le da miedo ese deseo arrollador de seguir besándole y no parar hasta que ninguno de los dos sea capaz de distinguir la noche del día. Besarle, y lo que pueda venir después. Lo quiere todo.

 

—¿Eso era lo que querías preguntarme?

 

Bucky asiente con la cabeza, el más ligero esbozo de una sonrisa empezando a formarse en las comisuras de su boca (labios húmedos, enrojecidos, ligeramente hinchados; Steve está a punto de no dejarle responder).

 

—Supongo que sí fue real, ¿no?

 

—Oh, sí —contesta Steve en un susurro grave, sin poder despegar los ojos de los labios del otro—. Muy real, te lo aseguro. Ni mentiras de Hydra ni fantasías tuyas. Total y absolutamente real.

 

—Mmmmm —ronronea Bucky, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos—. Me alegro de saberlo. Aunque habría tenido su gracia que fueran recuerdos falsos implantados por Hydra para hacerme desconfiar de ti, ¿no crees? O sea, en toda la historia mundial de tiros por la culata, éste sería más o menos equiparable al de un bazooka.

 

Steve se echa a reír con suavidad, deslizando las manos hacia la espalda de Bucky e inclinando el rostro para esconderlo en su cuello durante un breve momento. El mero hecho de que su amigo esté _bromeando_ sobre Hydra es tan inmenso que no quiere dejarle ver las emociones que eso le provoca. Sabe que si lo hace arruinará ese momento, y eso es algo que no está dispuesto a permitir.

 

—¿Eso creías que eran? ¿Recuerdos falsos implantados por Hydra? —pregunta con aire travieso, cuando consigue dominarse.

 

—Bueno... —responde Bucky fingiendo timidez, siguiéndole el juego—. Si he de serte sincero, es posible que tuviera razones para creer que había cierta probabilidad de que fueran fantasías mías.

 

—No me digas —bromea Steve—. Vaya, pues supongo que tendremos que revisarlas todas, una a una, para comprobar cuáles fueron reales y cuáles no. Ya sabes, por la integridad de tu memoria y todo eso. Puro interés médico.

 

Bucky chasquea los labios, moviendo la cabeza a un lado y al otro.

 

—Será un trabajo muy duro —dice.

 

—Lo sé. Pero hay que hacerlo.

 

A esas alturas, Steve se está preguntando cómo es posible que ninguno de los dos se haya echado a reír todavía. La cuestión es que no llegan a hacerlo. Bucky parece pensar que hay cosas mejores que podrían hacer con sus bocas, y lo cierto es que Steve se siente inclinado a darle la razón. Con entusiasmo.

 

El insistente roce de los labios de Bucky convierte su sangre en fuego líquido. Es todo lo que recordaba, todo lo que ha soñado y muchísimo más. La lengua de Bucky se introduce en su boca mientras todo su cuerpo se pega al de Steve, desde los hombros hasta las rodillas, y al Capitán América se le hacen gelatina las piernas

 

—Bucky... —jadea Steve cuando ya no puede más—. Si de verdad quieres seguir con esto, vámonos al apartamento ya o voy a tumbarte en el suelo y hacerte el amor aquí mismo. Y te advierto que Tony tiene cámaras grabando todas las sesiones de entrenamiento.

 

—No voy a hacer la broma obvia porque estoy demasiado cachondo ahora mismo, Rogers, pero que sepas que me lo has puesto en bandeja. Salgamos de aquí.

 

Llegan a su apartamento en tiempo récord, besándose con voracidad durante todo el tiempo que dura el trayecto del ascensor. En cuanto cierran la puerta tras ellos ya están quitándose la ropa a trompicones, dejándola tirada por el suelo de cualquier manera. El dormitorio está demasiado lejos para su gusto, pero el sofá está ahí mismo, como una invitación. Bucky empuja a Steve hacia él hasta que le hace caer sobre los cojines y entonces se sienta a horcajadas en su regazo, llevando las manos de Steve hacia su trasero desnudo.

 

—Steve... Steve —gime mientras se restriega contra él sin el menor rastro de pudor. Steve tiene el rostro enterrado en su cuello, ocupado en cubrir de besos y pequeños mordiscos cada centímetro de piel que tiene a su alcance. La mano derecha de Bucky cubre el miembro de Steve y éste corresponde de la misma manera, acariciándose mutuamente con un ritmo impaciente, enloquecedor. Apenas hay espacio para maniobrar, pero eso da igual: lo que importa es el calor, la fricción, los besos con los que Steve sigue devorando los labios de Bucky —esos labios, Dios— y la necesidad pura y descarnada que sienten el uno por el otro.

 

No dura mucho, como no podía ser de otra manera. Bucky es el primero en correrse, con un gruñido que le sale del fondo de la garganta y un temblor que le hace estremecer de los pies a la cabeza, el rostro escondido en el hombro de Steve y su brazo metálico rodeándole la espalda. Steve no tarda en imitarle, su reacción un poco más discreta pero no por ello menos intensa. El placer estalla en su cerebro como una luz blanca, enceguecedora, recorriendo todo su cuerpo desde la espina dorsal hasta la punta de sus extremidades en una oleada que le deja sin fuerzas, satisfecho y feliz.

 

Después vienen los besos lentos y lánguidos, entrecortados entre respiraciones jadeantes; las caricias suaves en mejillas y espaldas; las promesas hechas en susurros. El sudor de los dos se añade al que ya traían del gimnasio, y entre eso y otros fluidos están necesitando una ducha con desesperación, pero ninguno de los dos quiere moverse todavía.

 

Ya lo harán más tarde. Después de todo, ahora sí que tienen tiempo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bucky sigue teniendo pesadillas casi todas las noches.

 

Tampoco es que Steve esperase que desaparecieran por arte de magia, sólo por el hecho de que ahora duermen juntos. Los horrores que atormentan a Bucky por las noches —y a veces, durante el día— no ceden su terreno sólo porque haya otro cuerpo en la cama. Ni siquiera cuando ese cuerpo dedica sus mejores esfuerzos a intentar ahuyentarlos a base de pasión y de ternura.

 

Al menos, ahora Steve está a su lado cuando despierta, lo cual es en sí una inmensa ventaja con respecto a la situación anterior.

 

Las pesadillas no siempre son iguales. A veces son abstractas, más que nada oscuridad y frío, sin imágenes. De ésas se despierta temblando y gimiendo, pero su malestar desaparece en cuanto siente a Steve envolviéndole, su pecho apretado contra la espalda y la imposible calidez que emite su metabolismo de supersoldado reconfortándole a través de la ropa. Es decir, cuando llevan ropa. Steve no se conforma con rodearle con sus brazos, también enlaza las piernas con las de Bucky y entierra el rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Da la impresión de que, si pudiera fundirse con él, lo haría.

 

Esas pesadillas son las más sencillas de ahuyentar, las que con más rapidez se disuelven en la memoria y, para cuando llega la mañana, ya han desaparecido por completo. Bucky ni siquiera necesita hablar de ello, Steve lo entiende. Él también solía soñar con el frío, después de todo.

 

Otras veces sueña con las cosas que le hicieron. Ésas son las más escurridizas, las que Steve odia más, porque cuando Bucky despierta de ellas, lo hace en silencio. Quizá porque en su momento aprendió a no gritar si podía evitarlo. Porque, en algún punto entre misión y misión, entre borrado y borrado, dejó de sentirse una víctima y empezó a pensar, en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, que se lo merecía. Por eso se queda inmóvil en la cama, jadeante y con lágrimas en los ojos. No dice nada y no hace el menor intento de buscar consuelo, aunque lo necesite. La mayoría de las veces Steve se despierta de todos modos, como si presintiera su malestar incluso en sueños; pero eso no impide que le coma por dentro la idea de que en otras noches no se ha dado cuenta, no se ha despertado, y ha dejado a Bucky solo con su tormento.

 

Las peores pesadillas son, sin embargo, aquellas en las que Bucky sueña con las cosas que _él_ ha hecho. Son tan terribles que se despierta gritando, o incluso a veces es Steve quien tiene que despertarle con una sacudida porque él está tan atrapado en el sueño que no consigue salir. Steve nunca le pide que le cuente sus pesadillas porque sabe que Bucky no soportaría hablar de ello, así que lo único que puede hacer es rodearle con sus brazos y acariciarle hasta que deja de temblar.

 

Steve intenta convencerle de que no fue él, que fue el Soldado de Invierno quien hizo todo eso. En su mente está tan claro como la luz del día que son dos personas distintas, aunque Bucky no lo ve así.

 

—Sé que tu intención es buena, Steve, pero me cabrea muchísimo que digas eso.

 

Están en el dormitorio que ahora comparten, vistiéndose por la mañana. Steve termina de pasarse la camiseta por la cabeza y le mira, irritado por su terquedad. O puede que en realidad no esté enfadado con él, sino que más bien se sienta frustrado por no poder aliviar ese dolor que ensombrece con demasiada frecuencia su bello rostro.

 

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de descabellado lo que estoy diciendo? Te robaron tus recuerdos, tu personalidad, tu historia, tu código moral. Ése no eras tú.

 

—Pero ahora sí lo soy, Steve. Y los recuerdo, a todos y cada uno de ellos. Los rostros asustados, los lamentos, las súplicas. Los ojos vacíos de expresión al escapárseles la vida. ¿Cómo pretendes que finja que no lo hice yo, cuando tengo los recuerdos en la cabeza? ¡No fue otra persona, maldita sea! ¡No es como si le hubiera prestado el coche a un amigo y éste hubiera atropellado a alguien mientras lo conducía! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Era yo, incluso si en aquel momento no sabía quién era!

 

Steve aprieta los puños para no acabar atravesando la pared del vestidor con ellos, aunque lo que de verdad querría es descargarlos sobre Zola y el resto de sádicos de Hydra que tienen la culpa de todo esto. Hace todo lo que puede por dominarse porque no quiere que Bucky note su rabia y crea, erróneamente, que el causante es él. Lo último que Steve querría es darle otro motivo más para que se sienta culpable.

 

—Pero no podías elegir —insiste—. No tenías ningún control sobre tus actos, esa gente te lo había quitado todo. Te conozco mejor que nadie, Bucky, sé la clase de hombre que eres. Te has pasado la vida defendiendo a los que eran más débiles que tú, cuidando y protegiendo a cualquiera que lo necesitara. Si hay algo de lo que estoy completamente seguro, es de que a esos malnacidos les hizo falta erradicar hasta el último rastro de ti para poder conseguir que trabajaras para ellos. Tú no eres un asesino.

 

—O tal vez eres tú el que no quiere creer que lo soy. Tal vez te espanta tanto esa parte de mí que prefieres negar que existe.

 

Steve se yergue como un resorte al oírle decir eso, con los ojos muy abiertos y la chaqueta a medio poner. Suelta la prenda sobre la descalzadora, camina hacia Bucky con paso decidido, y cuando llega hasta él acuna su rostro entre ambas manos para mirarle a los ojos con intensidad.

 

—Eso jamás —le dice, poniendo en su voz toda la firmeza y toda la convicción de que es capaz—. He leído cada página de tu informe una y otra vez hasta aprendérmelo de memoria. Sé todo lo que te obligaron a hacer e incluso algunas cosas que tú todavía no recuerdas. Sé que esa clase de experiencias te marcan para siempre y sé que ya no eres el mismo hombre que conocí en los años cuarenta, aunque tu corazón es el de siempre y de eso también estoy completamente seguro. La cuestión es que te conozco, Buck, con todo lo bueno y todo lo malo. Quiero que tengas eso muy presente cuando te diga que te quiero con toda mi alma y que no hay nada, absolutamente nada en ti que me espante. ¿Está claro?

 

Bucky no responde durante un largo, larguísimo momento, mirando a Steve como si acabara de sacarse el sol de un bolsillo y lo hubiera colocado en el cielo con sus propias manos. El labio inferior le tiembla ligeramente y respira como si hubiera subido seis tramos de escaleras a toda prisa, pero la expresión de sus ojos es la más feliz que Steve ha visto en ellos desde que le encontró en aquel callejón de Brooklyn, rodeado de indigentes. Hace apenas tres meses, aunque a él casi le parece que ocurrió en otra vida.

 

Con lentitud, Steve desliza una mano por el brazo metálico de Bucky hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de él, para luego llevar esa mano hasta su propio corazón por debajo de la camiseta. El metal es cálido al tacto, como el costado de un frigorífico o el capó de un coche recién aparcado. Es algo a lo que Steve ya se ha acostumbrado, aunque le sorprendió mucho la primera vez que lo tocó. Había esperado que fuese tan frío como parecía a simple vista, no que se sintiera casi como un miembro vivo. Sin embargo, en realidad tiene sentido: el brazo responde a los impulsos nerviosos de su cerebro exactamente igual que si hubiera nacido con él. En cierto modo, está vivo.

 

—La única razón por la que odio las cosas que Hydra te hizo es porque te veo sufrir por su culpa, no porque crea que te han convertido en una persona diferente —le dice, masajeando su mano metálica con suavidad—. Hydra te quitó muchas cosas que no tenía derecho a llevarse, y las reemplazó por otras diseñadas a su antojo. Pero ahora todo eso te pertenece a ti, no al revés. ¿Crees que por tener un brazo de metal dejas de ser el hombre que eras antes? No, claro que no. Pues con las cosas que hiciste trabajando para ellos pasa lo mismo. Forman parte de ti, pero no te definen. En el fondo sigues siendo el mismo Bucky Barnes de siempre, aunque ahora no lo veas. Y si los recuerdos fueran tan indoloros como lo es esta mano, te aseguro que no me importaría. Algún día conseguirás perdonarte a ti mismo, Bucky, te lo prometo. Pienso encargarme de ello.

 

—¿Quieres dejar de hablar de una maldita vez y besarme? —replica Bucky con voz temblorosa, forzando una actitud despreocupada que salta a la vista que no siente—. No creo que pueda aguantar mucho más de ese discurso sin hacer el ridículo, así que por favor ahórranoslo a los dos.

 

A Steve se le ilumina el rostro con una sonrisa traviesa y se encoge de hombros.

 

—Bueno, ya que insistes...

 

Se inclina hacia él despacio, muy despacio, haciéndose de rogar. Pasea su mirada entre los labios de Bucky y sus ojos, prácticamente saboreando la impaciencia que se empieza a reflejar en ellos. Se detiene a apenas tres centímetros de su boca, y cuando Bucky hace ademán de terminar de cubrir la distancia por él, Steve le agarra por el pelo para impedir que se mueva.

 

—Qué cabrón eres, ¿a qué estás esperando? —protesta Bucky, con la respiración entrecortada.

 

—Nunca pensé que me gustarías tanto con el pelo largo, Barnes —susurra Steve en tono bajo, deliberadamente sensual. Sabe muy bien el efecto que tiene ese timbre en particular sobre Bucky y no duda en usarlo cada vez que tiene ocasión.

 

—Ya me he dado cuenta de que te encanta. Más que nada por cómo te agarras a él mientras te la chupo —replica con descaro—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Steve? ¿Quieres que me ponga de rodillas?

 

Steve niega suavemente en silencio, tira del pelo de Bucky hacia atrás para hacerle levantar la cabeza y desciende sobre su garganta, recorriéndola con la lengua desde la base del cuello hasta la barbilla.

 

—No, esta vez no —le dice, todavía usando el mismo tono—. Ven a la cama.

 

—Acabamos de salir de ella.

 

—Mejor —contesta Steve—. Así no tendremos que deshacerla.

 

Steve se entretiene en desnudar a Bucky como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, desabrochándole la camisa botón a botón, deslizando las palmas de las manos por su abdomen, su pecho y sus hombros para quitársela.

 

—Menos mal que no había terminado de vestirme, Rogers —murmura Bucky, aunque la expresión complacida de su rostro desmiente la queja que hay en sus palabras—. De lo contrario estaríamos aquí hasta Navidad.

 

—Deja de protestar, capullo —contesta Steve con una mezcla de autoridad y afecto, mientras le desabrocha los pantalones vaqueros—. Los dos sabemos que lo estás disfrutando.

 

Su mano se introduce por la abertura para acariciar la entrepierna de Bucky, dura y caliente, por encima de los calzoncillos. El gemido que consigue arrancarle no le deja muchas opciones para negarlo.

 

—Ngh... Vale, ahí te doy la razón —susurra Bucky, arqueando las caderas por instinto. Se aferra a los hombros de Steve y levanta la cabeza buscando un beso que aún no ha llegado, pero Steve se limita a mantener su boca lo bastante cerca de la de él como para que pueda sentir su aliento al respirar, sin llegar a tocarle. La mano con la que le está acariciando no le da un momento de tregua, mientras que la otra rodea sus caderas para agarrarse a las firmes nalgas, empujando los pantalones hacia abajo.

 

Steve lleva a Bucky hasta la cama y le hace tumbarse boca arriba en ella, quitándole los pantalones y los calzoncillos en un solo movimiento. Aún no se había puesto los calcetines, lo que le deja tan desnudo como el día en que vino al mundo, mientras que Steve sigue completamente vestido.

 

—Eh, eso no vale. ¿Tú por qué no te quitas la ropa?

 

—Ten paciencia, todo llegará.

 

Pero el caso es que se quita la camiseta, ya sea por complacerle o porque tuviera intención de hacerlo en ese momento de todos modos. Las pupilas de Bucky se dilatan ante la visión de su torso, y se incorpora en la cama, alargando las manos hacia él para recorrer la espectacular musculatura con las yemas de los dedos.

 

—Joder, Steve —jadea—. Que conste que ya estaba loco por ti cuando eras un palillo, pero _joder, Steve_.

 

Ese comentario casi da al traste con los planes de Steve; su autocontrol no da para tanto. Con un gran esfuerzo consigue aguantar las ganas de echársele encima, y lo que hace es sonreír y ponerle una mano en el pecho para, con gentileza, hacer que se tumbe otra vez. Le recorre de arriba abajo con la mirada, sin prisas, permitiendo que Bucky vea su expresión hambrienta al contemplar su cuerpo desnudo y pensando que en cuanto acabe con él va a dibujarle así, impúdico y obsceno como si fuera un antiguo dios pagano. El pulso le late furioso en las sienes mientras se sube a la cama, avanzando a cuatro patas por el colchón hasta colocarse sobre Bucky, sinuoso y predador como un león.

 

—No tienes ni idea de lo que haces conmigo, Buck —confiesa en voz baja—. Ni la más remota idea.

 

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, desciende para atrapar su boca en un beso profundo y con la dosis justa de exigencia que Bucky ha estado esperando. Es como acercar una llama a un reguero de pólvora, y en cuestión de segundos están entrelazados el uno con el otro, desesperados por obtener el mayor contacto posible.

 

Pero Steve está decidido a no dejarse llevar esta vez. Quiere tomarse su tiempo, y eso le va a resultar imposible a menos que Bucky deje las manos quietas un rato. Le agarra suavemente por las muñecas y las aparta a los lados, sujetándolas contra la almohada.

 

—Maniático del control —murmura Bucky, riéndose con suavidad.

 

—Cállate y déjame seguir —contesta Steve mientras va regando de pequeños besos su cuello y su hombro—. Llevo semanas queriendo hacértelo despacio, a conciencia, así que estate quieto y no me distraigas.

 

—Mmmm, no conocía esta faceta tuya, Steve, pero me gusta.

 

“Sólo soy así contigo”, piensa Steve. Quizá porque siente que es la única persona en el mundo para la que no tiene que representar un papel. Para Bucky no es el Capitán América, no es un símbolo de nada, es simplemente Steve. Sólo un chaval de Brooklyn que no tiene una imagen que mantener ni necesita ser un ejemplo para nadie.

 

O quizá sea porque le necesita tanto que le asusta, y quizá si le marca como suyo, si deja sobre su piel la huella de sus manos y su boca, si le hace suplicar y gritar su nombre, entonces ya no podrá volver a perderle nunca más.

 

Por eso, cada pequeño gemido que consigue arrancar de la garganta de Bucky es un triunfo. Cada exclamación de sorpresa y cada blasfemia, cada insulto que suelta cuando Steve le hace esperar antes de darle lo que quiere, le dan la vida. Una lengua que recorre la línea cubierta de cicatrices allí donde el metal se une a la carne, y Bucky tiembla. Un camino dibujado con besos sobre su pecho en dirección a su ombligo, y empieza a jadear. Dos dedos dentro de su cuerpo mientras la boca de Steve le envuelve en calor húmedo, y se retuerce sobre el colchón como un maníaco, aferrándose a las sábanas con las manos cerradas en sendos puños.

 

—Steve... Por el amor de todo lo que consideres sagrado, hazlo ya. Te lo juro, estoy más que preparado.

 

Steve levanta la cabeza brevemente para responder.

 

—Aún no.

 

Insiste con los dedos sobre ese punto que siempre hace que Bucky se ponga a maldecir en ruso, y se agacha con intención de volver a tomarle en su boca, pero su compañero ya ha tenido más que suficiente. Le agarra por el pelo y tira de él hacia arriba, hasta tenerle cara a cara.

 

—Eres un hijo de puta, ¿lo sabías? —dice, antes de besarle.

 

—Alguna que otra vez me lo han dicho —replica Steve con una sonrisa, pero por fin cede y, quitándose el resto de su ropa tan rápido como es humanamente posible, se cubre con una generosa capa de lubricante y se tumba sobre Bucky, separándole las piernas con gentileza.

 

En cuanto el calor imposible de Bucky se cierra sobre él, Steve siente flaquear el poco autocontrol que le queda. Si había pensado que quería dedicarse sólo a complacer a su amante y que su propia satisfacción le daba igual, está claro que su cuerpo tiene otras ideas. Tiene que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para mantenerse quieto mientras Bucky se adapta a la nueva intrusión, apoyando su peso en los antebrazos y tratando de ignorar lo mucho que le tiemblan. Cuando por fin Bucky asiente con la cabeza y le agarra por la cintura, indicándole que ya puede moverse, Steve se asegura de empezar con un ritmo lento, de embestidas profundas y deliberadas, mirándole a los ojos todo el tiempo.

 

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta entre jadeos al cabo de un rato.

 

—¿Que si estoy bien? —replica Bucky con aire incrédulo, arqueando las cejas—. Que si estoy bien, dice. Yo a ti te mato, Steve, te lo juro. En cuanto me corra, te mato.

 

—¿Ni siquiera vas a esperar a que acabe yo? Qué desconsiderado.

 

A modo de respuesta, Bucky eleva las piernas para enlazarlas alrededor de la cintura de Steve, al tiempo que le agarra por la nuca y le atrae hacia sí para besarle con avidez, con lo que cualquier intento de seguir manteniendo el control sale por la ventana. Steve pasa sus brazos por debajo de las rodillas de Bucky y las apoya sobre sus propios hombros, casi doblándole en dos. Eso hace que se hunda mucho más profundamente en él, y la sensación es tan intensa que no puede evitar que sus movimientos se vuelvan más rápidos y exigentes.

 

Con un último destello de lucidez, acierta a cerrar su mano alrededor del miembro de Bucky, acariciándole furiosamente al tiempo que le embiste sin piedad. A estas alturas ya no es capaz de distinguir los gemidos de su compañero de los propios, ni de determinar dónde termina él y empieza Bucky. Son uno solo. Como siempre debió ser. Como siempre han sido, de un modo u otro.

 

El orgasmo le sacude como un terremoto, brutal y repentino, sacudiendo cada célula de su cuerpo. Oye a Bucky gritar, pero el sonido queda amortiguado porque su rostro está escondido en el hueco del cuello de Steve. Le siente aferrarse a su espalda con tanta fuerza que seguramente le dejará alguna marca, pero no hay ningún dolor. En ese momento exquisito y único, todo es perfecto. Todo es exactamente como debe ser.

 

Se desploman, exhaustos, sobre la cama, todavía entrelazados el uno en el otro y sin hacer el menor intento por separarse. Steve sabe que ya hace un buen rato que se han perdido el desayuno, pero eso no podría importarle menos. De hecho, está considerando seriamente la posibilidad de quedarse en la cama todo el día, si Bucky le acompaña.

 

—Eh, Steve —susurra Bucky, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

 

—¿Mmmm?

 

—Gracias por encontrarme.

 

Es lo último que esperaba oír en ese momento. A Steve se le hace un nudo en la garganta, que traga con dificultad y trata de cubrirlo con una broma.

 

—Entonces, ¿ya no vas a matarme?

 

—Capullo. Yo aquí intentando crear un momento romántico, y vas y me sales por ahí. Pues mira, para que lo sepas, ahora sí que voy a matarte, por imbécil. En cuanto me recupere. Eres hombre muerto, Rogers. Dentro de un minuto.

 

Steve se echa a reír con suavidad, inclinando la cabeza para darle un beso en la coronilla. Estrecha más los brazos en torno a Bucky y le acomoda contra su cuerpo.

 

En ese momento le asalta una punzada de hambre que le hace pensar que quizá no sea tan buena idea eso de quedarse en el dormitorio todo el día. Algún que otro viaje a la cocina va a ser necesario, eso es evidente. Pero todavía no. Todavía pueden quedarse ahí un poco más, acurrucados entre las sábanas revueltas, descansando.

 

—Eh, Buck.

 

—¿Quéeee? —pregunta, adormilado, arrastrando las letras.

 

Steve restriega su mejilla contra el pelo de su mejor amigo y suspira.

 

—Gracias a ti por volver.

 

 

**FIN**


End file.
